The present invention relates generally to peripheral devices, and in particular, to peripheral devices for wireless communications devices.
Consumers have come to demand more functionality from their wireless communications devices than just simple two-way communications ability. Indeed, an entire market has evolved around the manufacture and sale of various accessories for wireless communications devices. For example, consumers can now purchase accessories such as battery chargers, hands-fee headsets, MP3 players, external cameras and flashes, and cables that permit users to upload/download data to/from the wireless communications device.
Some accessories have a cord with a plug on one end that mates with a system connector on the wireless communications device. When the user wishes to use the particular accessory, he or she simply plugs the accessory into the system connector. In many prior art devices, a problem arises when a user desires to use one or more accessories simultaneously. Some accessories use the entire system connector thereby preventing the use of a second accessory at the same time. Thus, users are often faced with the dilemma of either listening to an external MP3 player, for example, or conversing with a remote party using a hands-free headset. Further, the many cords may become tangled. What is needed is a device that permits users to use more than one accessory with their wireless communications device, as well as a way to eliminate the need to have a plurality of cords.